


【农橘】潜爱

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum





	1. Chapter 1

*娱乐圈AU *与偶没有关系 *年龄操作 *OOC *勿上升真人  
*跟另一篇 大娱乐家 没有关系…纯粹是看了生日会开场舞之后想要潜他(喂  
*不确定有没有后续，也不确定有没有肉，纯粹写着自己爽……

1 潜规则

1.1 

「要在这个圈子里立足的话，没有点牺牲是不行的。」

这句话在林彦俊的脑袋里回转了千百次，而他，站在了五星级饭店里的一间房门前，站了已经接近半个小时了。

「潜规则」这个词他不是没听说过，小时候从看电视看八卦杂志的大人口中就略略了解是怎么一回事，只是他从来没想过这样的事情会落在他们身上，一个学生摇滚乐团身上。

当经纪人独自留下他的时候，他还没觉得不妙，直到经纪人说了这样一番话︰「在这个圈子里想要红，没点关系是不可能的；要在这个圈子里立足的话，没有点牺牲是不行的。」这让他瞬间像是被冷水泼了一样，从脚底板冷到头顶。

反应过来的林彦俊直觉地讲了一句，只有那一句︰

「只要不让蔡徐坤知道。」

对，只要不让蔡徐坤知道，他愿意做出任何事。他们整个团，特别是他，非常了解蔡徐坤这个人的才华，只有一直保持纯真的蔡徐坤才能写出这样的歌，这样震撼人心的字句。

绝对不能污染蔡徐坤的心灵。

完全没料到林彦俊会这样直接地答应的经纪人也吓了一跳，以前他带过的艺人虽然都想要红，虽然到最后都有答应，但几乎全都要经过威逼利诱个好几次才勉强答应。不过林彦俊的爽快也让他提早完成了一件麻烦事。心理上是高兴，可是口头上还是忍不住损了他一句︰「看不出来你们这么有团员爱啊。」没办法，人就是这样，又要胁迫别人做这样的肮脏的事，又要在心底看不起人。

 

结果，林彦俊就出现在这家高级饭店，站在了这扇门的前面，挣扎了半个小时。

想来想去，为了蔡徐坤，为了自己的梦想，敲上了这间909号房的门。

 

1.2

前阵子陈立农的父亲不在了。换句话说，是上天堂了，不过他本人觉得，以他父亲在世上的为人和做的事，应该是会下地狱吧。

为什么会如此感叹？他现在坐在这间华丽的大房间的床上就是证明。

父亲生前是主宰整个亚洲的娱乐圈的人，被人尊称为「大娱乐家」，台面上是管理一家跨国娱乐公司的老板，台底下所牵涉到的，是数不清理不明的黑白两道的各种关系。

现在想想，一直以来帮着处理的事，再加上现在继承了父亲的一切，嗯……自己死后应该也是一样会下地狱吧。陈立农心里想。

回到他为什么在这个地方出现的问题上。他父亲生前的手下们拱着开了个据说是欢迎他新官上任的小酒会，不过他本人看到的却是……好吧，酒池肉林。坐在他身旁的据说是最近公司正在捧的小歌星，而且是男的、而且是看起来未成年的样子。

一整个晚上他没说超过十句话，不过这似乎没对那群手下们造成怎样的影响，大家还是很高兴很……忘我。

身边的小歌星见他没说话，很贴心地也没说话，不过却又很不贴心地一直灌他酒。

开始有点受不了的他向他父亲生前最重要的左右手招了招手，表示他想要走了。神奇的是……这位左右手塞给了他和那个小歌星一人一张纸，当然他还多了一张房卡。

这样，就是他此刻坐在这里的原因……

当然，他没有看漏到小歌星眼中流露出的瞹眛。

其实……他真的没这个意思、没这个兴趣。

所以，当他听到房门被敲的时候，感觉有点头痛。

 

1.3

啊！！！！  
这门到底要不要开啊！！！！！！

林彦俊烦躁地抓了抓头发，非常不雅观地蹲在房门前。

敲了十来下门，可是一点反应都没有，刚刚来的时候累积的勇气和豁达全都消失不见了，只剩下烦躁和怒气。

潜规则都是这样的吗？还是其实我被耍了？还是里面的老头年纪太大吃药太多而晕倒啊？……想了一大堆有的没有的，房门还是没打开，林彦俊想，再最后敲一次，还是不开门就闪，自己也在这里耗了快一个小时了，不是他没出现来被人潜，而是潜他的人自己不出现而已。

就在手准备敲上门的一刻，门打开了。

「「咦？」」

出乎林彦俊意料的是，开门出来的不是个肚满肠肥的老头子，而是个看起来比自己还要年轻的兔子脸男人。而门里的人也似乎很意外。

两人对看了五秒，在这个短短的五秒内，林彦俊脑内想了好多东西，最后想到了蔡徐坤和梦想。牙一咬，推开了门和兔子男，进了房间。

还好看起来不会让自己觉得太恶心。

瞄了下话在门口看着他发呆的兔子男，林彦俊想，现在是不是要脱衣服？

「那个……你是……谁？」兔子男看着正在纠结要不要脱衣服的林彦俊，忍不住发问，这时候门外又响起了一阵敲门声，「又是谁啊？」

兔子男准备要开门一探究竟，门外的人一边大声地喊一边更用力地敲门：「老板！在吗？！老板！……你先不要哭﹗」

林彦俊还未反应过来发生了什么事，就被人一手拉开衬衫，一手扯开了裤头，还被踩掉了鞋袜，一阵子的天旋地转，还被按在床上盖好了被子。脏话刚想要骂出口，兔子男摀住了嘴巴，「帮我一下﹗」看到林彦俊没有反抗，兔子男才起身。

躲在被子下的林彦俊小朋友猜了个大概情况，被子档住了脸只露出明亮亮又圆滚滚的大眼睛，盯着兔子男的背影看。

只见兔子男叹了口气，扒乱了头发，衬衫和长裤也扯松了，开了那扇今晚特别多灾多难的门。

 

1.4

其实刚刚当看到那个大眼的男孩出现在自己的眼前时，陈立农整个楞住，咦？换人了吗？不过似乎这个男孩并不认识自己，也就是说，这个男孩不是想要靠特别关系上位的人。可是当眼前的男孩手放在衣扣上一睑纠结地看着自己的时候，他又有点不高兴了，这男孩难道是……出来卖的？

陈立农还没时间搞清楚自己为什么不高兴，门又被敲响了。

又是谁啊……

门外的人越敲越大力，还开始大声喊出来……耳尖的他，一下子就听出了门外正敲门的是刚刚把房卡塞给他的父亲的左右手，还有哭声，该不会是那个连脸都不认得的小歌星吧……

当下，陈立农做了个自觉英明，可是往后的几十年都被人一直拿来调侃的决定。

三两下扒了那个男孩的衣服，一脚踩掉了他的鞋袜，把人塞到了被子下。发现男孩的不满与反抗，陈立农伸手摀住了男孩的嘴巴，说：「帮我一下。」男孩的眼睛亮了亮，也乖乖地安静了下来，陈立农才站起身，再叹了口气，顺手扒乱了自己的头发和衣裤，刻意地板起脸，开了门。

不出所料，门外站着的是左右手，好吧，他叫阿哲，和那个哭肿了眼的小歌星，不过意外地阿哲身后还站着一个人。

阿哲发誓，他跟了陈立农的父亲工作已经有十几年了，而接触陈立农也接近十年了，这是他第一次看到一向严谨的他会衣衫不整地出现在人前，而且从来待人温和的他，竟然也会有黑脸的一天。

「老板……那个……小玉发现他走错房了，就……所以就……」阿哲瞄了瞄陈立农，又看了看身后也呈现黑脸的人，再看到一直泪汪汪地看着他的小歌星，问︰「老板，这位是汇星娱乐公司的经纪人，他在找……」

「噢!」阿哲还没讲完，房间里就传来一声惨叫，门外所有人的注意力全都集中到了房间内。而正在哭的小歌星小玉也不管眼前的人是谁，推开了陈立农，冲进了房间。

然后还是一阵尖叫，把门口的人都吸引进了房间里。

只见小玉脸色苍白地指着床上的人：「你！！！你是谁？！」

床上的男孩犹豫了下，坐直了身，用被子包住了衣衫不整的身体，一直盯着陈立农。

一直一言不发的陈立农这时说：「如你们所见，我现在很忙。」

第一个反应过来的是阿哲，用了10秒钟搞清楚状况，把小玉就往门外推，招呼门外躲在一旁的人安抚住。

可是那个被称为经纪人的人却还是定定地看着床上的男孩，一动不动。

「现在已经很晚了，我们需要休息。」刻意加重了【我们】两个字的语气，驱逐的意味更强了。

那人为难地看看陈立农，「陈老板是吧？这是我们家孩子，我要把他带走。」

「你们家？」陈立农的脸已经黑得不能够再黑了，回头看着男孩说：「你要跟他走吗？」

那人有点生气，说︰「林彦俊，蔡徐坤在等你回家。」

男孩不发一语，可是明显地有点动摇，陈立农上前把林彦俊按回床上躺好，用只有两人听得到的声音说︰「为了谢谢你帮我弄走了那个小歌星，我会保护你的，相信我。」

林彦俊不说话，只是盯着陈立农好久好久，似乎正在确认眼前的人是否可靠，最后再小声地说︰「蔡徐坤……」

陈立农点点头，帮林彦俊盖好被子，「他现在是我的了，请回吧。」

 

1.5

宋宇哲，人称阿哲，是一家跨国娱乐集团已出世的前任老板的左右手，也顺利地过渡成为了第二代老板的左右手。

这位小老板算是他从小看着长大的，一直以来他都自认为对他十分了解，不过后来，就发现了自己其实一点都不了解，例如小老板的喜好。一直以来他都以为小老板喜欢的是纤细型的孩子，可是后来发现，原来小老板喜欢的是看起来幼齿却攻击性很强的……女王。为此，阿哲做了个很深的检讨。

阿哲敢发誓，他打死都不相信当时躲在被窝里楚楚可怜的大眼圆脸小男孩，会变成现在的女王，嗯，死也不相信。

//END?//


	2. 2 他就是规矩

「彦俊你觉得怎么样？」

耳边传来的声音让他惊醒过来，「不好意思我睡着了，你刚刚说什么？」林彦俊面有歉意的对面前的人说。

「……呃……今天先这样吧，你还是回去休息好了，明天再讨论，反正蔡徐坤的词都还没写出来。」经纪人原本想说什么，可是看到林彦俊眼底的黑眼圈和难得温顺的态度，想了想，还是让他回去休息吧，累坏了艺人就得不偿失了。

看到经纪人难得的体贴，林彦俊也不客气，向经纪人点点头就走出了录音室的门。

走出录音室的的他也没有离开，反而是搭乘电梯上到这橦大楼的顶楼。

路过顶楼会议室时，刻意地放慢脚步，看着被厚厚窗帘遮住的房间，没有意义但他就是想要这么做。穿过走廊，他到了这层楼的最深处，一眼也没看迎出来的秘书，就这样走进总裁办公室。

「你等一下！老板不在，你不能进来！」女秘书一直在拦截，不想让林彦俊进去，只是林彦俊没有管她，继续做他想做的事，导致女秘书的高音一直环绕在顶楼。

高音引起了骚动，这时本来在开会的宋宇哲从会议室里走了出来。「发生什么事？」女秘书露出的幸灾乐祸的表情没有逃过宋宇哲的眼睛，不由地皱起了眉头，什么时候请了这种秘书回来的啊？

女秘书看到宋宇哲皱眉，便理直气壮地向他告状，「这位先生没有预约就上来了，而且还一直往总裁办公室进……我有告诉他老板不在的，可是他不听。」

「老板还在开会，需要我去叫他吗？」宋宇哲像是听不到女秘书说的话一样，仔细观察林彦俊的表情，嗯，没有异样。

「不用了，这是小事。」说完林彦俊就走进了办公室，头也没回。

「宋先生……他这样！不合规矩！」

「规矩？规矩是什么？」

「怎么讲访客还是要先预约啊！」

「如果你还想继续在这里工作，那就记住了，他从来都是老板的第一顺位。」

 

进了办公室也没有开灯，只是直直地走向落地窗前的办公桌。

站在桌子后面，瞄了一下下面的小空间……嗯，一个有点糟糕的念头，浮现了出来。

嘻﹗有点期待那个人的表情了。

林彦俊心想。

 

当房间再度出现人的声音，已经是两个小时后的事了。

 

「……阿哲，晚上的酒会你替我去吧。」刚从外地回来，家门都还没进一步，就留在公司开了一整天的会，陈立农感到有点疲倦，也有点想家，晚上那种社交场合还是交给社交老手宋宇哲去吧。

简单地在办公室的休息室里洗了个澡，准备好好地处理公务赶快回家，只是刚坐在大班椅上，脚还没伸直，就被吓了一大跳。

「﹗﹗﹗」

林彦俊用略显恐怖的姿势趴在了陈立农的膝盖上。「你怎么这么慢啊……手机都被玩到没电了。」把没电的手机有点负气的丢在地毯上。

「你怎么在这里？今天不是要去讨论新专辑吗？」看着林彦俊因为不满而微噘的嘴，一直以来不曾改变的明亮的大眼睛，还有因为熬夜而出现的黑眼圈，陈立农忍不住伸手抚上了他的脸。「你几天没睡觉了啊？」

林彦俊忍不住在心里翻白眼，老子都趴你膝盖上了还能这么多废话。

伸手，把手按在陈立农的裤头，由于是刚洗好澡，除了身子温温热热的以外，陳先生身上穿的衣服都很休闲，换句话说，就是很容易脱。手轻轻地按住裤头，手心贴在某个热源上面若有似无地揉着，暗示的意味很重，他就不信陈立农看不出来。

只是，这个男人抓住了他的手，「彦俊，这里是公司。」林彦俊继续观察着男人的脸，嘴上说着拒绝的话，可是眼神却没有拒绝的意思。真是个口是心非、心口不一到极点的人渣。林彦俊心想。

大致上确认了陈立农的意思，林彦俊扬起了嘴角。

就着自己的手的位置，手指开始描绘男人的形状。渐渐地，手中的物体慢慢地变硬，形状渐渐地立体。林彦俊偷偷地瞄了瞄男人，发现他根本没有理自己，而是摆着一贯正经的脸在工作，忽然间有点不爽。

既然你没反应那就别怪我了。

林彦俊手轻轻地拉开了陈立农的休闲裤的裤头，隔着内裤继续若有似无地抚摸着，虽然男人的表情依旧，但渐渐绷紧的内裤裤头，显然是兴奋了。这时，陈立农微微地张开了双腿，椅子往前攞。会意过来的林彦俊立刻缩在了陈立农的两腿之间，把他的内裤拉开。

手指抚过顶端，轻捏了下，顺着长度摸到了根部，再来回了几次，最后轻一下重一下的捏揉着，这是这个男人教他的取悦他的方法。看到陈立农的表情开始有了改变，林彦俊更加地卖力，来回地速度和次数不断地增加。

不够。有一种空虚的感觉堵在了林彦俊的心头上，他从来不知道，几天不见的思念会如此满溢得让他有点感到狼狈。

张开嘴把他最喜欢的含在嘴里，陈立农伸手摸了摸他的头发，扶着他的脑袋向热源靠近。得到鼓励的林彦俊更加卖力地讨好着，吞吐着塞满自己的巨大。

「进来。」

有点忘我的林彦俊忽然听到陈立农开口，疑惑地抬眼，想把口中的物体吐出来，可是陈立农像是猜到他的反应一样，早一步按住了他的脑袋。

怎么了？林彦俊试着用眼神提出疑问，可是陈立农根本没看他一眼。

「总裁，这是今天最后要签署的文件……咦？」是宋宇哲的声音！林彦俊吓了一跳，连忙往后退，可是陈立农却用双腿夹住了他的肩膀不让他活动。

『这个混蛋人渣大色狼！！！！！』林彦俊在心里不停地吶喊。想退开又不让退，想咬他又舍不得，最后有点生气林彦俊拉高了陈立农的裤管，用力地往小腿那边捏了下去，余光瞄到男人皱起了眉头，心里就爽了。

 

「怎么了吗？」表面上还装着一副正经脸，陈立农开口问面前宋宇哲。

「刚刚……」开口的却是一把女声，躲在桌子底下的林彦俊认出来，是几个小时前拦住他的女秘书。

宋宇哲发誓，他虽然已经年纪不轻也有家室了，但如果要跟他的两代老板相比，他绝对是个思想纯洁的人。一进总裁办公室他就觉得有点不对了，房间很大，可是却没有可遮掩的地方，环顾四周就只有开着门的休息室能藏人，可是大开的房门正代表着里面没有人，可是……他明明记得林彦俊进来之后就再也没离开过……

再看看陈立农的脸，还是那么的正经八百的表情……

桌子……下面。

桌子下面﹗

「阿哲，有时候太笨也是罪。」陈立农忽然开口。

完全想到究竟发生什么事，甚至脑袋中已经不自觉地开始想象林彦俊的表情动作……老脸一红，「老板没事我们先走了。」说完拉起女秘书就往门外走，还很贴心地把门关上。出了门之后，还顺便让女秘书下班。『啊啊，我真的是年度最了解老板心意的员工啊……』


End file.
